Catharsis
by Ryo0oki
Summary: Hideki and Shimbo have a little chat about their lives. Reupped, formatting problems fixed. Not for those who like happily ever after.[COMPLETE]


First of all, I adore Hideki/Chii, but honestly. Hideki's human, and he's going to have problems.  
  
Fair warning for you. A catharsis... It means one moment where you overcome all your difficulties and everything turns out good. Well, not happening in this part, hence maybe more parts in future. HOWEVER, this can be read as a standalone, mainly because chances that I actually write more parts will be slim, because I suck at that.  
  
Catharsis  
  
"So, how's life with Chii?"  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence, and Shimbo sat up to look at Hideki. They had been relaxing after quite a difficult day involving misunderstandings, some mushrooms, and packets of ketchup. The two were reclining at the base of a hill. Cars roared above them on the freeway. It was about seven in the evening, which meant they had to be getting home soon.  
  
Usually, they closed times like these with a few remarks on each of their personal lives. Hideki always responded with a huge smile, a reply of 'Excellent', and a few minutes of rambling about Chii's latest accomplishments. Then Shimbo would extol Takako's virtues, and they would both go home to get smacked for being so late. Or, in Hideki's case, tackled, which had the force of a slap anyway.  
  
This time though, Hideki chose to stare at the darkening sky and not respond.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Shimbo asked, a bemused smile creeping onto his face. "Life with the perfect persocon not as great as it was last week?"  
  
"Stop," Hideki said, sitting up as well. He had a slightly pained expression on his face. "It's just... well, I didn't actually REALIZE..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well," Hideki started. "Yesterday I came home from work, and she was happy like she always is. And then, well, she kissed me. She's never kissed me before. So I asked why she did that, and she smiled and her eyes were shining, and GOD, she said she saw it on tv. She said that she saw couples doing that on tv. And Chii looked at me, and she was SO sad; she asked if she had done something wrong, and I couldn't bear it-" Hideki paused. "And then I realized, that's not right. That's REALLY not right."  
  
Shimbo shifted uncomfortably, wondering what to say.  
  
"We never fight, because she never objects to anything I do, and I can't stand making her sad. How is that right? You and Shimizu-san, you fight, right?"  
  
Finally, a question he could answer. "Well, yes, but, that certainly not a GOOD thing..." Shimbo scratched the back of his head. In fact, they had fought just three days ago, over something rather silly- He had tracked mud on the carpet, and she had yelled at him. It had ended up with him getting thrown out. Takako had rushed out half an hour later, in tears, and apologizing for her actions. She sobbed how sorry she was into his chest and they had made up. He was still unsettled though. That kind of thing seemed to be happening more and more.  
  
"But it makes you normal," Hideki insisted, his eyes wide.  
  
"Maybe. But normal isn't necessarily the best thing."  
  
This time, Hideki blinked and began to smile. "Things not going so great for you either?"  
  
"No!" Shimbo said quickly. A bit too quickly. "Things are perfect. Well, fifty percent of the time. The rest of the time... well, there really AREN'T any things. Because-" He stopped.  
  
"Go on," Hideki said.  
  
Shimbo licked his lips and continued hesitantly. "Because I'm well. Outside. Of our apartment. Or she's locked in the bathroom. Or she's off to god knows where in the middle of the night." It was almost a relief to be able to confess what troubled his mind at night.  
  
"Wow, that sucks," Hideki replied eloquently.  
  
"Sums it up," Shimbo agreed. "Although..."  
  
"mm?"  
  
"I still love her, you know? I just feel so... so..."  
  
"Dysfunctional?"  
  
"Exactly!" Shimbo declared. "I want a change of pace. I want something different. Something that doesn't make me wonder what I'm doing wrong every waking moment."  
  
"You're not going to... cheat on her?"  
  
Shimbo laughed. "You look so shellshocked. No, how could I? I love her. All of her, even the parts I hate."  
  
"So what are you going to do?"  
  
Shimbo gave his friend a rueful smile. "Exactly what you're going to do."  
  
~fin  
  
blablareview pls.  
  
--ryo0oki 


End file.
